


Bailemos un vals

by Nemururu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemururu/pseuds/Nemururu
Summary: One shot de Yuri!!! On ice.AU en donde su tiempo es tan corto como las estrellas fugaces que confirmaban sus anhelos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Bailemos un vals

Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo desde la última vez que se dieron ese grato gusto.

Y no era porque se estuviesen separando, o porque el tiempo no les daba para realizar todas esas acciones. Iba mucho más allá de eso.

Yuuri estaba enfermo.

Una leucemia hereditaria le había dejado en cama, alejando le de sus clases de patinaje (A esas instancias ya estaba retirado del deporte a grados de competencias, siguió dándole un uso repartiendo clases) y de toda actividad activa con su esposo.

Y si bien este venía a verle todos los días sin falta, un sentimiento de abandono se acoplaba en el pecho del asiático, preocupando al Ruso.

En cuanto este pequeño almorzaba, Víctor entró. Si bien tenía unas pequeñas líneas que marcaban su edad de 47 primaveras, su rostro seguía mostrándose pacífico y encantador, en vez de envejecerlo dichas marcas le daban un toque más masculino y sensual a su contorno, Yuuri tenía muy en claro eso, hasta las enfermeras más jóvenes se le quedaban observando con una genuina admiración.

— "привет" , mi lindo Yuuri. —

Saludó afable al momento de pasar, no sin antes haber entrecerrado la puerta, ellos tenían derecho a mantener su privacidad incluso en un hospital.

Yuuri le saludó tan cariñoso como siempre, aunque debido a su enfermedad ya no se mostraba tan animado como siempre, era más débil al momento de saludar, y eso entristecía a ambos.

Víctor sabía que a su esposo no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía bien. Y es por ello que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese para estar con él.

Como siempre, su tarde se basó en risas, caricias y charla. No había momento en que soltaban sus manos hasta el fin de la hora de visitas.

Víctor le miró con el cariño acumulado en sus ojos, prometiéndole solo con la vista que volvería mañana, volviendo a tener aquella rutina tan típica de ellos.

Yuuri intentó dormir para hacer pasar el tiempo, por las noches extrañaba mucho a su esposo y no tenía muchas cosas que hacer para abandonar sus pensamientos. Hubiese sido grato el silencio en su piso, pero una particular conversación había tomado su curiosidad, las mismas enfermeras que admiraban a su esposo, estaban hablando, y no de un tema cualquiera, era un tema que para Yuuri estaba muy presente.

"El señor Nikiforov se veía muy atractivo hoy"  
"¡Es genial que el se pasee entre estas instituciones! Me llena de gozo~"  
"El no se pasea idiota, viene a ver a su esposo."  
"Oh, lo sé lo sé. ¿Ellos no se presentaron juntos alguna vez en el hielo? Estoy tratando de hacer memoria . . . "

Aquellas últimas palabras detuvieron por un corto lapso de tiempo el corazón de Yuuri. Con cautela, siguió escuchando.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Muchas veces! Woah~ el señor Yuuri era muy afortunado de bailar con él~"

Un incomodo cosquilleo pasó por sus entrañas al escuchar aquello, le trataba como si ya estuviese muerto.

" ¡Si! Hubiese sido como un sueño bailar con él, yo también quiero bailar con Víctor. "

Un recuerdo pasó por su memoria, una idea, una sensación que creía olvidada.

Frente a sus ojos se vio reflejada la fresca imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados, compartiendo sus primeros roces de mano, las primeras promesas, una confesión correspondida.

Cuando Víctor volvió al día siguiente, fue una no incomoda sorpresa ver a su esposo recorriendo toda su habitación como un animalito, se le hizo tierno.  
No tuvo tiempo a preguntar el por qué cuando este se fijo en él, agarrando sus manos, con la mirada determinada, dijo;

"Víctor, bailemos un vals."

Su rostro era seguro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la sangre bombeaba a mil en su pecho, dándole un fuerte color carmín a sus mejillas, nariz y orejas.

Víctor estaba mudo, pero, en su rostro una suave sonrisa hizo aparición.

Tomó su mano con suavidad, adentrándose en la pista junto a Yuuri.

El nombrado tambaleaba un poco, y no por ser un novato, porque dios. Era de los mejores patinadores que podrías conocer.

Sin embargo, él estaba allí, agarrando su mano tibia y acercando sus cuerpos.

Víctor Nikiforov, sus frías manos le parecían lo más cálido que se pudiese tocar.

"No lo sé, Víctor, ¿Estas seguro de esto?"

El ruso no contestó con palabras, pero si con acciones. Tomando la espalda baja del chico como si fuese una delicada bailarina, juntó sus cuerpos, con un movimiento certero de cabeza.

"Bailemos."

Sus pasos eran inocentes, suaves y tranquilos, iban al ritmo contrario de sus corazones, a la par que sus miradas se cruzaban como si guardaran un secreto.

Era su primera presentación juntos, su primer ensayo.

Su primer roce de manos, roce de brazos. Roce de labios.

sus primeras palabras de amor, sus primeras veces.

"Quiero agradecerte por todo, Víctor. Me has hecho muy feliz, te amo."

Fueron las palabras que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, más sintió que era justo decirlo ahora, en aquel momento, en que sus manos se soltaban al haber finalizado su baile, en medio de esa pequeña sala de hospital, que confiscó sus últimas pero más valiosas pruebas de amor.

Yuuri falleció a la mañana siguiente, su corazón se había detenido.

Víctor no lloró hasta haber abandonado el funeral, que se dio a cabo tres días después de la noticia.

Había estado guardando el dolor, Yuuri había soportado el dolor por más de tres días, decía a los asistentes y familiares.

Le habían arrebatado a su esposo, solo agradecía que la muerte fue rápida y no implicó un dolor mayor para Yuuri.

Esperó a que todos se fueran para volver a observar la lápida. Había estado esperando aquel momento, un momento a solad con su esposo.

Pasó sus dedos por la gruesa piedra que llevaba tallado el nombre que tanta ilusión le hacía cada mañana, recordando lo suave que era la mano a comparación de esto.

"Yuuri, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo en el firmamento?"


End file.
